In a number of push-pull environments it is necessary to transmit push-pull forces between a single core element and at least two other core elements. For example, a single actuator such as a gas pedal on a car may control several remote actuated mechanisms. For this purpose various junction assemblies have been devised which allow forces to be transmitted between the single core element and the plurality of core elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,763 to Yamada discloses a junction box for joining a single core element having an enlargement disposed thereon with a pair of core elements each having an enlargement disposed thereon. The Yamada junction box includes a body for receiving the core elements and for housing the adjustment means capable of adjusting tension in the core elements, and a lid attaching to the body by means of screws for retaining the enlargements, and therefore the ends of the core elements, within the body.
Unfortunately a body large enough to house adjustment means and receive screws is too large and unwieldy for certain applications. If the size of the body is reduced to a size that is acceptable for the application, the body cannot accommodate both the enlargements on the core elements and the screw receiving holes. There is simply not enough room. Thus, some other means of joining the lid to the body must be found.